Talk:Sheeva
Sheeva's new Fatality doesn't have a name! Can someone find out the name of Sheeva's new fatality for MK 2011? Go to her fatality section, and it will explain about her new fatality(I put it there). Zombiekiller14 AWESOME!! 15:39, April 13, 2011 (UTC) Shevaa a good guy? thumb|300px|right|Watch this and you will know shes for the goodsWhat does this have to do with anything? She's clearly evil in all three of her appearances. CrashBash 13:51, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Sheeva's kind of hot... ...in a weird female-klingon sort of way. Don't judge me. No but seriously in the second MK movie she is kind of hot. The actress is hot anyhow. -Rm2kking 09:03, May 8, 2011 (UTC) :The way she's designed she's supposed to have some sort of sex appeal, the very revealing outfit and even her ending motion. If you don't use a Fatality, she does some sexual motions. --Azeruth 14:43, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Not gonna lie, I'd tap that. Ghost Leader (talk) 22:06, June 13, 2019 (UTC) Overview expansion I wanted to do a overhaul similar to the one I did in Kintaro's page but the overview needs expansion, any ideas? Best regards —'Kuro Selastalk'' 20:43, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Yeah that will be a problem. =/ What do you think of the new look? I've asked you this like a thousand times already (maybe because I'm affraid people might hate it lol since it's very different from most wikies) Best regards —Kuro Selas'''[[User_talk:Kuro Selas|talk]] 21:00, May 22, 2011 (UTC) :The problem with Sheeva is while she's basically the female Goro, she was never a boss. So unlike Kintaro there's no real game information about her since she wasn't a boss. There's no real Character development for her either. She's just, female Goro. I think we'll have that same problem for a lot of characters. --Azeruth 20:51, May 22, 2011 (UTC) :I still like it, the only problem will be with characters like Sheeva who have very little information. --Azeruth 21:02, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Sheeva's outfit I think she might have the most revealing outfit. Wolf Reaper 02:07, June 1, 2011 (UTC)﻿ you think? YOU THINK!? ' ' ' ' 12:35, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Sheeva's Status Im having a hard time looking up information on her status. Im either contemplating on Enforcer, Bodyguard, or Master Jailer, i think i might go with MJ because it sounds a lot cooler then Enforcer, also that some other character already have this status and i want to try and make every character unique. Plus her Bio states that she becomes master jailer for Shao Kahns dungeons. Let me know what you think?Mr. International 03:19, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Er... i think she was a sub-boss on mka but maybe you don't consider that... Sheeva sheds her own blood She sports her own blood on her chest and arms while doing Untamed Fury upon hurling the opponent, I don't know why though. You can also throw the opponent in the other direction in the same move.JoeGvo 23:48, September 15, 2011 (UTC)